1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to child stroller apparatuses, and more particularly to collapsible child stroller apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Caregivers usually rely on a stroller apparatus to facilitate transporting small children while walking. A stroller apparatus is typically constructed from a metal frame that comprises the assembly of metal and plastic parts, and a fabric element that connects or wraps around the metal frame. When it is unused, the stroller apparatus can be folded and collapsed for convenient storage or transport. The construction adopted for folding the stroller apparatus plays an important role in the design of the stroller since it has to be safe and convenient to handle in different situations. For example, certain situations require that the stroller apparatus can stand upright in the collapsed state. Other situations require that the stroller apparatus can be conveniently folded and carried with one hand.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved child stroller apparatus that can be convenient to fold and address at least the foregoing issues.